S c h i z o p h r e n i a
by SaraxFatin
Summary: //AU:// "I maybe schizophrenic, but at least I have each other. And when I am alone, I am together." Nothing is more twisted than insanity in romance. //: SasuSaku://
1. Chapter 1 Paranoia

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 01 – Paranoia**

-

-

Delusions, his mind rang as if surrounded by thousands of shrieking clocks, chiming in his head and brought absolute torture. The thought of fire itself burnt his skin whereas in reality, nothing of a flammable matter was nearby. His wild hair knotted around his fingers, clutching to it for dear life as if it would stop the tormenting bells from ringing.

"Sasuke-san…" a sweet -

_sickly_

- female voice called for him, holding a tray filled with various colored pills. She smiled at him, almost as though she was nervous…or _scared._

Sasuke's eyes shot open, crawling to the floor to kill off the burning sensation on his skin. "It. Burns." His eyes shot open, gnashing his teeth together to soothe the pain. The nurse looked at him worriedly, setting down the tray before preparing a long needle.

She tested the sharpness of the needle by gently poking the tip. "Sasuke-san, please stay still."

Sasuke squirmed; his eyes still shot wide open in terror. The size of the needle was huge, when in truth it was just very long. To his onyx eyes however, it was gigantic. He was terrified, struggled to leave by scratching the cushioned room open. Nothing worked. The needle pierced in through his flaming skin, sending torturous liquid into his veins.

He pushed her hand away harshly, screaming profanities to her face. Stupid woman, can't she see that his skin is already on fire? Why isn't she doing something to stop it? But of course she couldn't, because it wasn't there.

Sasuke felt dizzy, his onyx eyes felt drowned with slumber. He could finally calm down, but it felt weird as his rapid heart beat slowed. The nurse slung his weak arms around her neck before placing him on his untouched bed. "You should rest, Sasuke-san." She hushed him, tugging his arm by his side.

"They…stopped…the…bells…" he slurred, eyes drowsing into sleep.

Soon, all of the images whirled into a blur, nothing made sense anymore. He felt calm, but it irritated him so. The quietness is better filled with silent screams he hears every night. And every day.

-

-

-

-

"His condition is getting worse, Tsunade-sama." A dark haired lady comment worriedly. Tsunade buried her head in her hand as a sign of a frustration.

"Has he been dosed?" Tsunade, the head of all doctors in Konoha Asylum, asked; tucking her blonde strands behind her ear. Shizune, her assistant who brought the news, nodded.

"But I'm afraid nothing is keeping him under control, other than regular doses and shots." She shook her head negatively.

Tsunade sighed. "I promised the Uchihas that he should be ready to go by the end of the month."

"I doubt that it will be so."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed. But for now, we'll take care of him."

Shizune nodded before she left the office. Tsunade sighed, irritated by her patient's slow progress. He should be okay by the end of the month; she's not a certified doctor for nothing.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke walked down to the cafeteria, after a few doses of his own medication he felt slightly better, _slightly._

He was hungry however, actually no he wasn't that hungry at all. But the voices in his room won't leave him alone, so he decided to go away, some place where _they_ won't follow him.

"Hey Sasuke." He looked up to see Kiba, dressed up in white apparels, his waterproof red triangular tattoos by his cheeks smudged terribly. Depression, Sasuke recalled.

"Hi." The ravenette replied nonchalantly, massaging his headache away. He sat down on an empty seat next to Kiba's. His friend ruffled his muddy brown hair in distress. Sasuke cursed to himself, feeling little flames sparking up his skin once again. But it disappeared in a blink.

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria, everything was quieter than usual. No voices, _they _weren't there to disturb him. It's irritating, he needed it, he was used to it. Damn pills.

Someone with pink hair walked in, her hair cropped short to her shoulders. Her face was paler than usual, like blood drained out from her body. Eyes…those eyes were green. Maybe she's one of _them_ Sasuke thought, burying his head in the palms of his hand. She was coming towards him.

Closer.

Closer.

Close.

She sat right on the table opposite him. She was real, maybe. Sasuke couldn't tell, everything looked real to him. But she couldn't be, no one has pink hair. No one has green eyes that dazzles. She turned around and caught him staring.

'_What you looking at?' _he heard her ask through her eyes.

"Nothing." He answered…to no one. She was there, because Kiba could see her too. And Kiba was not schizophrenic like him, no, just depression. But they all looked at him weirdly. "What?" he asked, irritated by other's gaze.

"Who you talking to?" Kiba asked him confused. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as though the question was obvious.

"Her, idiot." He snarled, pointing to the pink-haired girl accusingly. She shuddered and her eyes widened, scared.

Kiba shook his head in dismay, he knew Sasuke was crazy. "That's crazy talk." He remarked, continuing to sip his orange juice.

"She started it!"

"She doesn't talk."

_Silence._

"What?"

-

* * *

**A/N :**

It's Fatin, and this is my solo worked-on story.** I'm so pathetic, coz I'm so fascinated by the thought of schizophrenia. I like it, so hence my new fanfiction dedicated to this mental disorder. Sasuke schizophrenic? _Priceless._**

**And because I'm probably the biggest loser on fanfiction, I'm gonna beg you guys to read and review this :P No flames...no flames...but criticism is welcome! Ughhhhh yes, I know Sakura in real 'anime' life has wayy too much to say to not be able to 'talk'. But you'll see.**

**First attempt in a twisted romance! Enjoy it while I try to run away from flaming torches. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Delusions

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 02 **

**Delusions**

-

-

**A/N: **Re-edited for your sanity's sake. Haha :)

**Standard Disclaiming Property Applies.**

-

-

-

* * *

"I just heard her talk! Don't talk to me like I'm insane!" Sasuke bellowed, Kiba winced but looked back at Sasuke worriedly. But he _is_ crazy, Kiba thought.

Kiba sighed "Uhm…okay…" he said doubtfully, hoping that maybe Sasuke would calm down if he were to agree. Or at least, pretend to.

Sasuke growled, feeling defeat before he punched the cafeteria table forcefully, it left a slight crack as a mark. Everyone winced, including the fearful innocent lunch ladies. He marched towards the pink-haired girl, the object of his own distress. "Talk!" he commanded, grabbing onto her limp shoulders. She shivered.

'_Leave me alone!' _he heard her say, looking at him frighteningly. But in truth, she just sat there shuddering.

He looked back to Kiba. "There! See! She just talked!" he growled victoriously, proving the others right that he _wasn't_ crazy.

Kiba merely sighed and nodded approvingly, tired of his irrelevant temper. But Sasuke knew Kiba doubted him, as did everybody else. _Was he the only one who could hear her?_ Sasuke thought.

"Forget it." He hissed, marching out of the cafeteria. "I don't have to prove things to you." He slammed the sliding door shut.

Kiba shook his head and looked to the pink haired girl. "Sorry," he apologized. "He's schizophrenic." The girl nodded sympathetically. "Why are you in here though?" he asked, curious.

The girl pulled one of her long sleeves down to reveal tons of stitched and burnt scars running down her arm. Kiba's eyes widened and looked at her knowingly. "Suicide attempt?"

She nodded.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura, I'll visit you from time to time okay?" Kakashi, the grey haired man, patted her head with a smile. The pink haired girl nodded, looking away as though angry at him. He frowned.

"Don't be sad, I'm doing this for your own good." He commented, trying to make her feel better, but she frowned once more.

Kakashi was Sakura's guardian ever since her parents had disowned her. He cared for Sakura very much; he acts exactly like her substitute father. It's just the fact how she'd always tried to harm herself in various unimaginable ways, Kakashi just had to do something, even though it meant her hating him for it.

He poked Sakura's pale cheeks. "C'mon, cheer up kiddo." Sakura scowled, pushing his hand aside angrily. Kakashi sighed and ruffled her pink hair once more. "Try to talk. I haven't heard your voice in three years. Rebellion won't get you anywhere." His eyes arched upwards to a smile.

Sakura got up and left the office where Kakashi came for a momentary visit. He sighed before waving goodbye to her; he won't be seeing her for a while. That was for sure.

-

-

"Sasuke, you don't have to be so angry about it." Tsunade scolded. Sasuke growled at her, but she was used to it. "It's okay if you made a mistake."

"I didn't make a mistake, she really did talk!" he snarled, kicking Tsunade's desk in rage.

The blonde lady massaged her temples to lessen the headache that he was causing her. "Sasuke, it doesn't matt-"

"Yes it does fucking matter!" he interrupted rudely, clutching to his head. "People think I'm insane, and I'm not, I fucking am not!" The ringing bells were back again.

She watched Sasuke scream in pain, holding on to his head while breathing in heavily. Quickly, Tsunade punched the red emergency button where it called the nurses in.

Few several nurses ran in with a box filled with medication. One held the familiar looking needle Sasuke despised so much. He screamed furiously as one of them strapped him against a board-

_bed_

- and he was completely vulnerable to any kind of pain he was going through.

"Check his blood pressure, stat." Tsunade commanded, checking his heart beat against his will. "This will only take a second, Sasuke."

"Stop…the goddamn…_bells_." He screamed, or at least he tried to. But his pulse was slowing down, tired.

"Don't let him out tonight, lock his door." That was the last thing Sasuke heard from Tsunade, before he went into momentary silence. He's not insane, he really isn't. Sasuke was convinced.

But they weren't.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke heard a voice, a very beautiful voice. But where was he? He took a glance around the all-white cushioned room. Oh right, in his room. Locked up, he assumed since that's what he had heard before he passed out.

There it goes again. His heart beats steadily against his chest, was it _them_ singing, because it was impossible for someone, human, to posses such harmonious voice. Pushing himself up from the bed he lay in, he took a glance outside the grid door and saw the familiar pink-haired girl again. Sasuke was curious, thus he pressed his right ear against the permeable door, listening to that voice again.

There it went again, the voice that hit every note perfectly in melody. It was sad however, the tune of a heartbroken girl…as least, it's what he assumes to be. He peeked in between grids and saw her against the wall, both knees up to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Who are you?" he whispered, maybe she was able to hear him.

She turned around and saw Sasuke, shocked and slowly moved back. "No, I won't shout." He assured her, and she stayed.

'_What do you want from me?' _he heard her ask.

"Were you singing?" he asked, curious. She merely pursed her lips. She looked…_beautiful._

'_Yes.'_ he heard her answer.

"What's your name?"

'_I'm not telling you.'_

Sasuke hissed. "Why not?"

'_Just because.' _She shifted her position and sat on a ledge, swaying her legs back and forth.

He grumbled. "Whatever." Then the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall, Sakura got up and ran to a corner to hide.

"Sakura-san?" A female voice called out, repeating herself every five seconds to find the missing patient. "It's time for your medication."

Sasuke looked at her with a grin. "Sakura, hey?' he whispered. She blushed and motioned her hands across her neck so he wouldn't reveal her hiding spot away. Soon the nurse left and Sakura heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Don't like your medicine I'm guessing?"

Sakura nodded.

He chuckled to himself, leaning against the door while he looked back from his right shoulder. "I'm Sasuke by the way."

'_Nice to meet you.' _He smiled, laughing silently to himself before another figure appeared in the corner of his room.

Sasuke looked at the figure accusingly. "Leave me alone." The creature smiled within the shadows. Sasuke was used to this—unfortunately—but little did he know that there was no creature in the corner; just an image of his mind, part of his disorder.

He turned around to take once glance of Sakura, but she was gone.

-

-

-

-

"Ah, Kakashi-san, please do take a seat."

"Nice to meet you Tsunade-sama." Kakashi greeted back, taking a seat in front of her.

"What is it that brought you here?"

"As you have been informed, I enrolled Sakura-chan here."

Tsunade nodded. "Depression…suicide attempt…" she recalled. "If you don't mind me asking, is she mute?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, not at all. She's just rebellious, hoping that maybe if she doesn't talk, she wouldn't have to explain herself and such."

"For how long?"

"Three years."

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk, thinking. "How often does she attempt on suicide?"

Kakashi pushed himself around the wheel chair, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees before facing Tsunade again. "It could go on and on for ages without it happening, until something valuable to her, sets her off; she'd do whatever it is to harm herself."

"Is there anything that triggered it to begin with?"

He shook his head, "I really don't know. That's why I sent her here."

-

-

**A/N:**

**Re-edited~ 17/09/09!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fallacy

**S C H I Z O P H R E N I A **

**03**

**(Fallacy)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **I thank those who waited patiently for this chapter, and I apologize of how** crappy **the second Chapter ended. Ugh FML. Read on. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters or things you find recognizable from this story. Just the plot, I swear.

-

-

* * *

"Idiot."

"What!"

"So troublesome."

"Oh shut up Shika. It's not my fault that my passion for ramen is overwhelming."

Nara Shikamaru sighed at his blonde obnoxious friend and rubbed his temples to ease the tension away, "I repeat. _Troublesome_. And can you please throw your rubbish in the garbage bin? It's there for a fucking reason."

Uzumaki Naruto, the subject Shikamaru was talking to, rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly.

"I don't think so. Garbage duties are yours, don't you remember?"

"Idiot, that only applies to patients in Konoha Asylum—" he paused to think of what he had just said, "Wait a minute, you _are_ one. Nevermind."

Naruto growled and pinpointed the Staff badge on his breast pocket. "Eat this, bitch."

"No thank you." The lazy man rolled his eyes and leaned in for another nap. "Try not to be too loud dumbass."

"Fuck you."

"Troublesome."

-

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura sat in the cafeteria, with a tray of her untouched food and (as hard as she wanted to ignore) a box of colorful pills, prescribed to her as the evening 'medicine.'

"Oh, hey." Came a voice from behind. Sakura turned around and saw Inuzuka Kiba empty handed. "Funny to meet you here again."

She didn't smile but nodded, Kiba's voice was dry of humor. Depression fucks you up that way.

Her lightless green eyes looked through the sheen of glass out the dusty windows, and saw the world a color of dismal-grey.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked, voice dull. Sakura nodded absent-mindedly.

She arched an eyebrow at him, asking through her eyes what he was doing here if he wasn't going to eat. Kiba probably understood because he shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry." He answered and she nodded, eyes still vigilant as she stared at her lifeless tray.

He looked at her, "Can you really not talk?" he asked.

She shrugged and shook her head then nodded, which confused Kiba but he didn't dare ask again.

"Who are you?" a female voice barged in the silence.

Both Haruno and Kiba turned around and looked at a very deadly pale and skinny girl.

"Hey Ino." Kiba muttered and shifted over to allow a space for the said girl to sit on.

Sakura stared at the dark circles under her eye, the veins visible through her thin white skin and lackluster yellow hair. She would have been pretty, she thought, if it wasn't for the zombie-like appearance.

Kiba gestured to Sakura, "This is Haruno Sakura, she's new." Kiba said and gestured to Ino, "This is Yamanaka Ino. Been here for three years."

Ino quirked her pale blonde eyebrow, "What are you in for?" Ino asked her.

The pink-haired girl did not answer but pulled her long white sleeves down her arm—Ino saw the repetitive cuts and bruises that could only be caused by self-harm.

The blonde nodded perceptively and eyed Sakura further.

"Are you mute?"

Kiba looked at Ino then back at Sakura who just shrugged.

"I guess she kinda is." The boy answered for Ino who grunted in return.

The cafeteria was eerily silent in addition of the dull murmurs of other patients, a scraping noise filled the air as Sakura got up from her seat, tray still filled with food, untouched.

None of them even asked where she was going, no one cared. Ino looked at the pink-haired girl from the corner of her tired eyes and saw her dumping a box of pills into the garbage can.

She left the room without a word, and everyone resumed their meaningless chatter as she disappeared out of view.

-

-

-

-

What you don't know won't kill you, but in the case of Uchiha Sasuke it remained the opposite.

The world (sky) had turned dark as sin, with stars threatening to fall in a glittery splash and soon disappear with the cold moon behind black clouds.

Under the dull moonlight, the raven-haired boy stared numbly at the night and silently wondered how long he'd be staying in this hellhole.

The sound of twigs crunching underneath walking feet told him that there was someone nearby, probably visiting the only greenery (although most of it was dirt) park in Konoha Asylum.

He didn't turn around, eyes fixed at the darkdark_dark_ sky.

Through his peripheral vision, he saw a flurry of dusky pink then it disappeared.

Something told him to turn around, so he did, and stared at nothing but the gushing murky water of the fountain, gurgling as it drained away.

The solid warmth of someone's presence appeared beside him, and through the sudden shock, his eyes remained cold and unresponsive.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dryly.

"_Same reason why you're here." _She answered.

He eyed the floating dead leaf falling idly from the tree, "Escaping isn't a choice here. Take it from someone who'd tried for five years straight without fail."

Haruno Sakura turned to look at him her lips remained unmoving.

"_You'd be surprise."_

_-_

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry. I just **had** to make it up for that unbelievably crappy second chapter. I hated it, so here's a short but (hopefully) better one. Reviews to make me happy!


End file.
